Second chances
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Apocalypse has been defeated, mutants are now welcome everywhere and X23 sacrificed herself. Sabertooth was dying and granted a second chance to have new life and be reborn sometime in the near future. Logan had fallen for Sarah Kinney and they are now married. Six years later they adopt a young boy who is reborn Sabertooth. Even though Logan isn't too thrilled at first.
1. Chapter 1

_Apocalypse has been defeated, mutants are now welcome everywhere and X23 sacrificed herself. Sabertooth was dying and granted a second chance to have new life and be reborn sometime in the near future. Logan had fallen for Sarah Kinney and they are now married. Six years later they adopt a young boy who is reborn Sabertooth. Even though Logan isn't too thrilled at first. _

chapter 1

Apocalypse had been destroyed once and for all and X23 sacrificed herself in doing so. Sabertooth was mortally wounded and then a light shined on him. "Sabertooth you will have a second chance to have a new life sometime in the future use it well." the voice said.

Everyone was shocked at this but now they had much to do.

Later Logan started dating Sarah Kinney they found they had much in common and found comfort in each other. They eventually got married. Everyone was so happy for them.

"You two must be so happy," Magneto said.

"We are," Logan said.

"I know we are looking forward to our new lives together," Sarah said.

Times started to change. Mutants were being accepted and welcomed every where. The young X-men and brotherhood were growing up. They were strong and kind.

Logan and Sarah had been thinking about starting a family. But after six years they were about to give up. "There has to be a way for us to have a family Logan," Sarah said.

"I wish there was some way too," Logan said.

"I have an idea, how about we go to that new orphanage and adopt a child,"Sarah said.

"That's a great idea," Logan said. "This way a little kid can have a family they deserve." he said.

"Then let's go," Sarah said.

"Yeah, let's go," Logan said.

They made it to the orphanage. "Hello nice to meet you, what can I do for you both today?" the lady asked.

"We are here to adopted a child," Sarah said.

"Well here at the hope and love orphanage, we have plenty of human and mutant children to chose from." the lady said.

"Look at them all," Logan said.

"Some of the mutant children have the most unique gifts, and there are a few human children with talents of their own," the lady said. "Feel free to talk to the children, and find which one you want," she said.

"They all look so wonderful, how do we choose," Sarah said.

Some of the kids were running around. "Look at some of these kids they are so playful," Logan said.

Sarah saw one kid sitting off in the corner he was reading. The kid had blonde hair, canine teeth and claws. "Logan look," Sarah said.

Logan took a look and saw the child. "Oh my word, it's definitely him alright, I know those claws and teeth anywhere, looks like he came back looking same as before," Logan said.

"Maybe but he may not be the same," Sarah said. "Excuse me miss who is that?" she said.

"Oh him? His name Vincent, he was abandoned here as a newborn, he's one of the mutant children, most potential adopters are weary of his wild animal like appearance to give him a chance," she told them.

"I'll go talk to him," Sarah said. She went over and sat at the table. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," he said looking up from his book.

"The lady says your name is Vincent," Sarah said.

"Yes," he said.

"My name is Sarah Howlett," she said. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Arthur's Chicken pox," he answered.

"That's cute," Sarah said.

"I love Arthur stories," he said.

"That's nice Vincent," she said.

"I don't like being called Vincent, so my friends and the workers call me Vinnie," he said. "I like that a lot better, so can you call me Vinnie?" he asked.

"Sure," Sarah said.

"You know there are other human and mutant kids to choose from I'm to freaky looking, that's what some of the other kids say," Vinnie said. "So adopt one of them, I have been here for six years so if you want to find a kid you better look at the others," he said.

Sarah was shocked at the sadness and despair in Vinnie's voice. "Well I like you," Sarah said. "I was wondering if you would like to come home with me and my husband," she said.

"Really?" Vinnie asked his eyes got big and sparkly.

"Really go get your things," Sarah said.

"Oh boy!" Vinnie said.

"Sarah what's with you, taking in Sabertooth?!" Logan whispered to her.

"Logan Sabertooth is gone now, this is his second chance at life, and I think all he needs is a loving family," Sarah said.

"Maybe your right," Logan said.

"So let's adopt him and give him this chance," Sarah said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to read him bed time stories, or tuck him in at night." Logan said.

"I can live with that," Sarah said.

Sarah and Logan filled out the papers and left orphanage. All the kids were waving good bye.

Everyone saw how Vinnie looked. "My he's a cute kid, hard to believe this use to be Sabertooth," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Kitty said.

Logan grunted and sipped at his water.

"Logan I know this hard for you to accept but you must understand that this maybe a good thing and not a bad thing," Charles said.

"I know but still," Logan said.

"I know you have issues with Sabertooth, you must remember he's gone," Charles said.

"Fine," Logan said.

Vinnie was soon put to bed.

"Oh soon Vinnie will be going to Bayville prep," Sarah said.

"Bayville Prep?" Beast said. "That school is very prestigious and competitive, how did he get in?" he asked.

"He was tested when we went to the place to register him. He's very smart, and Bayville prep how well he did and he was given the scholarship to the school to go and learn as long as he kept his grades up," Sarah said.

"Yeah, and I just hope this is a smart move," Logan said.

"Logan relax," Sarah said.

"Okay," Logan said.

"Okay, then now it's settled, in a week he starts school," Sarah said.

"Well I hope it all goes well," Magneto said.

"We all do," Sarah said.

"Well he seems to be a mutant and we will teach him how to use his gifts the right way this time," Xavier said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Vinnie was asleep and holding his stuffed dinosaur close.

"Where's the kid? It's his first day of school," Beast said.

"Probably still asleep, I'll wake him up." Sarah said. She saw him fast asleep. "Vinnie wake up, it's your first day of school," she said.

"It is oh boy!" Vinnie said. "It's so exciting I never been to school before!" he said.

"I know, now get dressed, get ready and eat your breakfast I will be taking you to school soon," Sarah said.

Vinnie got dressed, he brushed his hair, he brushed his teeth and he got on his shoes. He came down the stairs. "Okay Vinnie here's your breakfast," Sarah said.

"Thanks mommy," Vinnie said.

"You are most welcome," Sarah said.

After eating his breakfast Vinnie realized he left his backpack in his room and ran to get it and knocked down a vase and broke it. "Oops," Vinnie said.

"Is everything alright I heard something break," Xavier said.

"I'm sorry Professor Xavier, I was running to get my backpack and I accidentally knocked into the vase and broke it," Vinnie said.

"It's quite alright Vinnie, accidents happen just be more careful, you could've been hurt," Xavier said. "I am also very proud of you," he said.

"You are?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, I am, you told me the truth," Xavier said. "It's important to be honest, promise you will always do your best to tell the truth," he said.

"I promise," Vinnie said and helped clean up the mess.

Logan saw the whole thing and was surprised Sabertooth would have left the mess and blamed someone else.

"Come on Vinnie let's go," Sarah said.

"Coming!" Vinnie said.

Vinnie climbed into the car and Sarah started it up. Once at the school the car stopped. "Here we are Bayville prep," Sarah said.

Vinnie climbed out of the car. "Wow this is a big school," Vinnie said.

"Of course it is," Sarah said.

Outside the school Sarah saw her coworker Camilla. "Hello Sarah, I'm glad both our boys are going here," Camilla said. "Nice to meet you Vinnie, this is my boy Benny," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Howlett," Benny said and smiled.

Vinnie was surprised to see how polite Benny was, it seemed he was putting on act.

Once inside the met the principal. "Hello Mrs. Howlett I am Mr. Borx," he said.

"Nice to meet you and this is Vinnie," Sarah said.

"Hello Vinnie," Mr. Borx said.

"Hi Mr. Borx." Vinnie said.

"Okay Vinnie at this school you have quite a few teachers." Mr. Borx said.

"Hello, Vinnie I am Mrs. Cat, nice to meet you, I am your science teacher," she said.

"I am Mr. Vender, your math teacher," Mr. Vender said.

Vinnie saw Mr. Vender looked like a teacher who meant business he made note, not to get on his bad side.

"Hello Vinnie I am Mr. Bim, I am your social studies teacher," Mr. Bim said.

"I am Ms. Niles, I am your English teacher," Ms. Niles said.

"I am Ms. Markus, I am your homeroom teacher," Ms. Markus said.

"Okay now that you met your teachers it's time for you to go to homeroom," Mr. Borx said.

Vinnie went into the classroom. "Everyone we have new student, this is Vinnie Howlett," Ms. Markus said. "His father is mutant Wolverine who helped save the world with the X-men and brotherhood and his mother is one of the scientists who helped." she said.

"Hi," Vinnie said.

"You're a mutant!" a little boy said.

"Now Caleb be called on to speak," Ms. Markus said.

Caleb raised his hand. "Yes Caleb," Ms. Markus said.

"But he's a mutant, my uncle says mutants are freaks who ruin the society," Caleb said.

"I live at the Xavier institute with other mutants and my parents and the other facility and they say Mutants are now welcome in society," Vinnie said.

"You shouldn't be going to this school," Caleb said.

"Caleb that's enough," Ms. Markus said. "True many of you heard from family and friends hate about mutants, but they are truly now welcome among us and Vinnie has every right to be here as do all of you, and there are more mutants in this school as you know and I want Vinnie to feel welcome just like everyone else," Ms. Markus said.

Vinnie sat down next to a young boy. He had fiery red hair and was doodling. "Hi, I'm Vinnie, what's your name?" he asked.

"M-M-My name is D-D-David," the boy said.

Vinnie noticed the boy had a stutter.

"Hey look the boy who speaks like stuck record has a friend," a random kid said.

"Yeah David say something to your new friend," said another.

The kids were laughing. "What's so funny?" Vinnie said.

"E-e-everyone just leave a-a-alone," David said.

Vinnie was shocked at this a boy being teased for a stutter it was hard to believe.

Once Vinnie was home he didn't know what to think.

A couple of weeks later Vinnie woke up to get ready for school. "Vinnie I won't be able to pick you up today so your father is going to pick you up," Sarah said.

"Okay," Vinnie said and sat down at the table. He looked over at Logan who was reading the paper.

"What are you looking at kid?" Logan asked looking at him sharply.

"Nothing sir," Vinnie said.

Vinnie could tell Logan was grumpy especially when he was around. So Vinnie stayed out of his way.

Once at school things seemed okay until Benny stopped David in the hall. "Hey David say something," Benny said.

"L-l-let me g-g-go to class." David said.

"Look a broke record boy!" Benny said. "You can't worth anything," he said.

"Leave him alone!" Vinnie said.

"Who said that?" Benny asked and turned around. He saw Vinnie with his arms crossed. "Don't butt in mutant," he said.

"All David wants is to go to class, and he never did anything to you so leave him alone," Vinnie said.

"Oh yeah?" Benny said. "My mom and the principal are good friends, I can get you expelled." he said.

"I don't care, you shouldn't be picking on David or anyone else for that matter," Vinnie said. "So what if I'm Mutant and David has a stutter, everyone is different and just like you they have a right to go to this school and walk down the halls without being bullied," he said.

"Why you little punk," Benny said. "I will teach you to talk like that to me!" he said. He threw a punch.

Vinnie ducked and punched back.

Benny coughed a couple of times. "What's going on over here?" Mr. Vender asked.

"That mutant hit me for no reason!" Benny said.

"Vinnie did you hit Benny?" Mr. Vender asked.

"Yes, I hit him because..." Vinnie said.

"Okay to the principal's office now!" Mr. Vender said.

"But Mr. Vender, you don't understand!" Vinnie said.

"Go!" Mr. Vender said.

Vinnie was sitting in the office after hearing he punch Benny no one wanted to here what he had to say. "Vinnie I called your father and he's coming to pick you up because you are suspended for two days." Mr. Borx said.

"But Mr. Borx, let me explain!" Vinnie said.

"You hit another student, you shouldn't have done it," Mr. Borx said. "You should know better," he said.

"I know, but.." Vinnie said.

"No buts," Mr. Borx said.

Vinnie started to cry and he saw Logan looking very angry. Logan drove Vinnie home. "Vinnie that is no way to act I can't believe Sarah and I adopted a kid who starts fights," Logan said.

"But," Vinnie said.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." Logan said. "now go to your room, if I had it my way you would be in the orphanage still," he said.

Vinnie ran into his room crying.

"Logan that was bit too harsh," Magneto said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"You don't know how Sabertooth became so bad? Well I'll tell you, his father was highly abusive, he told his son terrible things, locked him in basement with no food or water, and he beat the boy and tortured him. If you keep doing this Vinnie is going to live in fear once more and think being violent is the answer. This is how people turn bad at times." Magneto said.

Logan felt shocked and then sick to his stomach. "I see what you mean, he's just been acting like a little who wants love and approval, I will talk to him," Logan said. Then video phone rang. "Hello," Logan said.

"Hello is Mr. or Mrs. Howlett home?" the man asked.

"I am Mr. Howlett is something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm Mr. Trent I want to tell you what my son David told me," the man said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"He told me that Benny Ratter, was bullying him, you see my son has a stutter, because of it he is picked on. Vinnie came to his defense, Benny didn't like it and then tried to hit Vinnie, he hit Benny to protect himself." Mr. Trent said.

"Thanks I will call the school about this," Logan said.

"Thanks and my son hopes to play with Vinnie sometime," Mr. Trent said.

"Well I hope it can happen." Logan said. Then he called the school.

"Oh Mr. Howlett, what is it?" Mr. Borx asked.

"I got a called Mr. Trent, he told me something," Logan said.

"Oh?" Mr. Borx said.

"He said, the kid who got hit Benny Ratter, told me that Benny was bullying his son David. Vinnie was trying to stop the bullying and Benny tried to hit him. So that's why Vinnie hit him, I want to see the video to see if it's true," Logan said.

They watched the video. They heard Benny being mean and the laughter of the other students. Vinnie came up and refused to back down. Then Benny threw a punch and Vinnie ducked and punched.

"I can see Vinnie had a good reason to punch Benny, and he wasn't the one who started the fight," Logan said.

"I see, I will call Benny's parents, but unfortunately Vinnie still must be suspended for hitting another student, but don't worry I will be more careful and listen to both sides," Mr. Borx said.

Logan went up to Vinnie's room. He knocked on the door. "Vinnie it's me, I promise I won't yell, I just want to talk," Logan said.

Vinnie opened the door and jumped back on to his bed. "Vinnie, I'm sorry for not listening, your classmate David's father called, he told me what happened and I saw it on the video feed that the school showed me. I should have let you tell me, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"I'm sorry for hitting Benny," Vinnie said.

"It's alright, you had a good reason, you were trying protect David and yourself, that is a good reason," Logan said. "I am glad you did the right thing kid," he said. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you all the time, I think we need a fresh start. What do you say?" Logan said.

"Okay," Vinnie said.

From that point on things were different between Vinnie and Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

When Sarah got home she heard what happened. "I'm very proud of you Vinnie," she said.

"But I was in a fight," Vinnie said.

"Yes you did get in a fight, but you were trying to help someone, who needed it, we are very proud," Xavier said.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Vinnie asked.

"No," Logan said. "In fact we are planning a specail trip tomorrow and think you are going to like it," he said.

"Okay," Vinnie said. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We are going to the long island aquarium, we are going to look fish and other things that live in the water," Sarah said.

"Cool," Vinnie said.

"Now off to bed we are leaving bright early tomorrow,' Logan said.

"Okay," Vinnie said and ran to his room all excited.

"I'm glad you are trying to do better with Vinnie," Sarah said.

"I am glad too, he's quite a specail little kid," Logan said.

The next morning Logan woke up Vinnie. "Up and at-em kiddo," Logan said.

"I'm up," Vinnie said then he got dressed.

"Come on Vinnie eat breakfast because we will be leaving soon," Sarah said.

"Okay," Vinnie said.

"Oh boy an aquarium how neat," Kurt said.

"Yes seeing all the fish is quite amazing." Kitty said.

"I wonder if they have any amphibians," Toad said.

"Some aquariums do, after all amphibians live in and near the water and breed in the water." Beast said.

"Okay we are all ready to go," Scott said.

They all climbed into two separate cars. "Now let's get going," Logan said.

They headed on the way. "Are we there yet?" Vinnie asked.

"We will be there in five more minutes," Magneto said.

"Okay," Vinnie said.

"Here we are," Sarah said.

They went inside. "Look at all the fishies," Vinnie said.

"Yes those are fish, little fella," the guide said.

"What kind of fish? I can read but I still have trouble with some words," Vinnie said.

"These are kind of fish called sea horses." the guide said.

"They do look like horses," Vinnie said. "Look it says here the daddy seahorses have the babies,' he said.

"They sure do," the guide said.

"How is that possible?" Toad asked.

"Father seahorses have pouch on the front of their stomach to carry the eggs which the female lays in it until the babies are ready to born," the guide said. "There is a lot more to see we have shark exhibit over there,' she said.

"Oh sharks," Vinnie said.

"Okay let's go see the sharks." Xavier said.

"Sir there is ramp for your wheelchair," the guide told him.

"Thank you," Xavier said.

They looked at all the animals.

"Look what is that thing?" Vinnie said. "It looks neat," he said.

"That is a cuttlefish," the guide said. "Fancy seeing you all again," she said.

"Cuddlefish? Does it like to cuddle?" Vinnie asked.

"No cuddle I said cuttlefish. C-U-T-T-L-E-F-I-S-H." the guide said.

"Oh cuttlefish," Vinnie said. "I like it," he said.

"Did you know for they have the biggest brain for creature of their size,' the guide said.

"They must be very smart," Vinnie said.

"They are smart,' the guide said.

"It doesn't look like a fish it looks like the octopus almost," Kurt said.

"Exactly, they aren't really fish, they are cethlapods like octopuses and squids." the guide said.

"What does it eat?" Vinnie asked.

"Things like crabs and shrimp," the guide said.

"Oh," Vinnie said.

They stopped at the gift shop. "What's this?" Vinnie asked.

"The gift shop," Xavier said. "All of youngsters may chose one thing to buy," he said.

"Don't worry Vinnie me and your mother will pay for yours," Logan said.

"Okay," Vinnie said. He picked out a plush cuttlefish. "I like this one," he said.

"Don't you want on of the bigger toys?" Logan asked.

"No I like this one because it is a cuttlefish I liked it the best," Vinnie said.

"I guess we can't argue with that," Sarah said.

After paying they went home. Vinnie dozed off with the stuffed cuttlefish in his arms. "Vinnie, wake up we're home," Logan said.

"We are?' Vinnie asked.

"Yes, and Scott is going to get pizza for us and we are telling him what we want on the pizzas. Do you know what you want?" Logan asked.

"Pepperoni," Vinnie said.

"Okay then," Logan said. "Now go wash up," he said.

"Okay," Vinnie said.

After dinner Vinnie fell asleep with his plush cuttlefish and his dinosaur.

"He's out like a light," Logan said.

"No surprise he had exciting day," Sarah said.

"Soon he'll be back at school," Logan said.

When Tuesday came around Vinnie was going back to school. "Wake up Vinnie I am taking you to school today," Logan said.

"Okay I'm up," Vinnie said he got ready and at his breakfast.

Logan drove the car up. "I can go with you if you want," Logan said.

"I would like that," Vinnie said.

"Okay then sport let's go," Logan said.

They got out of the car and started to walk up the steps. Benny and his father came up. "Mr. Howlett," he said.

"You are Camilla's husband, aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Yes and I am shocked by my son's behavior, I gave him stern talk about to treat others the way he wants to be treated and how he would feel if he were like David," Benny's father said. "my wife and I hope someday our boys will be friends and go on play dates." he said. "Now tell Vinnie your sorry," he said.

"Sorry," Benny said.

"Good now go to class,' his father said then left.

"I don't think you playing with Benny is a good idea I think his mother just wants to talk about business with your mother," Logan said.

"I don't even want to play with Benny," Vinnie said.

"Okay kid go in I will pick you up later," Logan said.

"Bye," Vinnie said and went inside.

Once in his classroom all his classmates greeted him with smiles and pats on the back. "After you punched Vinnie he won't bother us again," Caleb said.

"H-h-hi Vinnie," he heard. It was David.

"Hi David," Vinnie said.

"I-I-I was w-w-wondering if y-y-you would like to come over and p-p-play," David said.

"I would love to," Vinnie said.

At the end of the day Logan was at the school to pick up Vinnie. He saw a man come up. "You are Mr. Trent right?" Logan asked.

"Yes,I am and you are Mr. Howlett I'm glad you remember," Mr. Trent said. "I am Nathan Trent," he said.

"I am Logan Howlett," Logan said. "I wonder how is your wife I bet she is glad how Vinnie helped her son," he said.

"My wife died two years ago because of a drunk driver," Nathan said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Logan said.

"It's okay, I'm sure she would be happy." Nathan said.

"So what do you do for a living I help at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters," Logan said.

"I own book store, and it's quite successful, it's called Read, fun and joy." Nathan said.

"I see that book store it's a busy place," Logan said.

"Yes it is," Nathan said.

"D-d-daddy!" they heard. It was David. "C-c-can Vinnie c-c-come over to p-p-play please?' he asked.

"Please?" Vinnie asked his big blue eyes were sparkly and big.

Logan felt himself disarmed by the look. "I don't see why not, as long as David's dad says it's okay," Logan said.

"Sorry not today, David has guitar lessons today." Nathan said.

"Aw!" the kids said.

"Well tomorrow we have nothing planned so how about tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow is good for us," Logan said.

"Here is my number and address, you can contact me when Vinnie should come home and you can pick him up," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Logan said. "Come on Vinnie time to go home," he said.

"I'm coming," Vinnie said.

Vinnie thoroughly enjoyed his play date with David. He was very excited he told his parents all about it.

"Wow Vinnie that must of been pretty exciting," Logan said.

"It was," Vinnie said.

"Go wash up for dinner," Logan said.

"Okay," Vinnie said then went to the bathroom.

"Oh I had video conference with the president and the other leaders around the world, he says he is going to interview several mutant children and he wants one of them to be a spokes person to complete the merge of peace of humans and mutants. He says he wants Vinnie to be one of them," Xavier said.

"When does he want to meet them?" Logan asked.

"He wants to meet them during spring break which is next week," Xavier said.

"So we are going to Washington DC," Beast said.

"Washington DC isn't that where the president lives?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes and the president wants to meet you and several other mutant children for a specail reason so you need to get ready soon," Logan said.

"Okay," Vinnie said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Victor was very excited to be going to the capital of the United States of America. He was looking out the window. "What are you seeing Vinnie?" Sarah asked.

"All the buildings," Vinnie answered. "Some of them are incredible!" he said in awe. "Daddy can't you see them?" he asked.

Sarah then smiled when she heard Vinnie call Logan daddy. "Logan didn't you hear Vinnie?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Logan asked looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Daddy, can you see the buildings?" Vinnie asked.

Logan was shocked he had waited to here Vinnie call him father just like he called Sarah his mother. "Yes I can," Logan said.

"I can't believe it," Vinnie said. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No not yet kiddo we will be there after we eat lunch," Logan said.

"Awe!" Vinnie said.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Magneto asked.

"There is a nice Italian place nearby how about that?" Kitty asked.

Everyone agreed it sounded good. Once there Vinnie got a kiddie menu. Vinnie wanted the personal kiddie pepperoni pizza. It was a great lunch.

Once at Washington D.C. everyone was heading for the white house. "So that is the white house it's big," Vinnie said.

"Yes and the president lives there," Magneto said.

"Cool," Vinnie said.

"Now Vinnie remember to mind your manners this is the leader of our country and other countries leaders will be there too, so behave," Logan said.

"Yes daddy," Vinnie said.

"Good boy," Logan said.

"Welcome to the white house," a man said.

"This is Vinnie Howlett he is here for the mutant spokes person thing," Xavier said.

"I see, follow me," the man said.

There were lots of mutant children all looked so different and had different powers. "I am Vinnie Howlett," Vinnie said.

"I am Clara Valar," Clara said.

"My name is P.J. Thomas," P.J. said.

The other young mutants introduced themselves.

Soon the leaders walked in. "Greetings everyone now we will be interviewing all of you to see who will be the spokesperson for Mutants and humans truly coming together in peace." The president said. "Once chosen you will been seen in news ads and other campaign messages." he said.

"Oooh," the kids said.

"Well we will get know each of you, we are going by alphabetical order." the president said.

Vinnie played with the other kids while he was waiting the kids ranged from the grade of Kindergarten to fifth grade.

"So Vinnie what do you like to do?' Clara asked.

"I really like to read, play games, and be with my friends." Vinnie said.

"You know I noticed you don't look like your mother or your father," P.J. said.

"I was adopted," Vinnie answered.

"Oh," the other kids said.

"Okay Vinnie Howlett it's your turn," the lady said.

Vinnie looked at Logan. "It's okay Vinnie don't worry," Logan said.

Vinnie went into the room. "Okay Vinnie we noticed you have high marks in the smarts department," the president said.

"Well I have always liked to learn," Vinnie said.

"It says here you hit another student," the president said.

"Oh the student was bullying one of my classmates because he has a stutter, he didn't want me to get involved he tried to hit me so I hit him to protect myself," Vinnie said. "I can't stand bullying," he said.

"Well at least you know what it means to protect the weak," one of the leaders said.

"I want to help others, just like the X-men, even if people don't like what I am, I must stand for what's right," Vinnie said. "I don't care if they hit me or won't me in, I know my rights and I won't resort to violence, true I hit Benny, but I saw I had to defend myself, and that is only time I will fight like that if me or someone else is in physical danger," he said.

"Now Vinnie, you are a kind young mutant," one the other leaders said.

"You seem like a brave soul," said another.

"Now we must call in the next one you may go now," the president said.

Vinnie left the room and went to his father. Logan held Vinnie close to help him feel better because he was nervous. "It's okay Vinnie," Logan said. Then hugged him.

Everyone was very nervous about this. All the kids had been seen and now the leaders were trying to decided who would be the child to use as the spokesperson.

"They sure are taking their sweet time," Scott said.

Then the leaders came out. "We made our decision," the president said.

"It's about time," one of the parents said.

"We chose..." the president said.

Then tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Vinnie Howlett," the president said.

"Me?" Vinnie asked.

"My Vinnie?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, we will take his picture, and then post it online and on billboards." the president said.

They took Vinnie's picture and soon it was going to be all over the place.

"I am very proud of you Vinnie," Logan said.

"Thanks daddy," Vinnie said. "I love you daddy," he said.

"I love you son," Logan said.

To be continued.


End file.
